Stormy Weather
by Mitzia
Summary: Tamaki hangs out at Haruhi's place when a storm unexpectedly comes. The king of the host club can't just leave a girl who is scared of storms alone, so what better thing to do than stick around?


"Hey, Haruhi, check out the weather! It looks like a huge storm is coming!"

"What?"

The brunette walked over to the TV while drying her hands with a washcloth after doing the dishes. The news displayed this week's forecast with nothing but showers and thunderstorms mixed with high winds.

"Do you think you'll be okay this week?"

Haruhi looked down to Tamaki sitting on the floor looking back at her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said with a slight crack in her voice. She returned to the kitchen area of her apartment and cleaned up the counter a bit.

Tamaki knew Haruhi was lying to him. After learning about her fear of storms, he made it a point to be with her when one came to ensure her safety. He stood up and leaned next to the shorter girl. "You're lying to me, aren't you?" he asked.

Haruhi turned her head to the other side. "As if," she scoffed. She turned her back towards the blonde and walked back into the living room. Haruhi sat down in front of the TV and listened to the news report.

Tamaki followed her like a lost puppy and sat next to her. "I know you're lying. You can't lie to your father," he said with upbeat confidence.

"You're not my father," she responded on instinct. It was way too often the blonde teen older by one year made such claims.

Tamaki fell over dramatically and clutched his shirt. "Why do you have to deny our father-daughter relationship, Haruhi?! It's just too cruel!" he yelled.

"Senpai, can you knock off the melodrama? I'm trying to listen," Haruhi said as she turned up the TV's volume.

Tamaki peered over his shoulder and sniffled. Haruhi paid no attention to him and he slowly sat back up. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his head in them.

The two sat in silence for a while, minus the noise of the TV and an occasional sniffle from the host club king.

The TV began to flicker and shift from a light to dark screen. A buzzing sound took over the noise coming from the television set. "What's happening?" Tamaki asked.

"The storm is probably closer than we thought and messing with the connection," she sighed. She turned the TV off as it wasn't going to get any better soon. "You should probably go home, senpai. It'd be bad if you got stuck here."

"Why? I don't mind staying here," the blonde said.

"Yeah, well, I do."

"You're so mean!" Tamaki fell over again and whined. "I can't leave you yet! You need me with the storm coming!"

During Tamaki's overdramatic speech, the lights in the apartment shut off and the overwhelming sound of rain falling against the rooftops filled their ears.

"Oh no," Haruhi mumbled.

She stood up to find some candles to light up the dark.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki called out. He stood up and reached out his arms to find his fellow host.

"I'm right here, sen-"

A bright flash of lightning quickly followed by ground-shaking thunder cut off her sentence. Within seconds, Haruhi had pushed herself up against the closest thing to her and covered her ears, something she did often as a child alone in the home.

The closest thing to her was Tamaki.

Tamaki felt the younger student grab onto him and his head was spinning with confusion and happiness. The girl that was always stone-faced in the toughest situations was holding onto him because of Mother Nature's doing. It was utterly cute.

Another bolt of lightning shown through the apartment windows and made Haruhi clutch onto her upperclassman more and he felt her arms shaking. Tamaki snapped out of his thoughts and wrapped his arms around her. He slowly lowered her to the floor and held her closely to his chest.

"S-Senpai?" She slowly lifted her head to see him in the dark.

"It's okay, Haruhi. I'm here for you. Just don't think about it," he cooed gently to calm her down.

"I'm fi-ah!"

Thunder rolled over and scared the brunette, causing her to scream and hold onto Tamaki for dear life.

Tamaki smiled at how adorable she seemed and hugged her tightly. The motherly figure of the host club was holding onto him like a child onto it's parent. One hand travelled to her hand and lightly patted it to reassure her. He knew how scared she could be during these storms and hated seeing her shake, no matter how cute it was to see her with her defenses down for once.

"S-Senpai?" Haruhi murmured against him.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to leave so soon, if you don't want to, that is."

Tamaki smiled and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I won't leave you alone like this," he said.

Haruhi shifted her body so that she was leaning onto Tamaki from the side. One of his arms was wrapped around her shoulders, allowing her to cuddle into his side. The two remained quiet as they listened to the pouring rain beat down on the ceiling. Soon, Tamaki felt her shake less and less and heard a quiet snore ontop of the water drops. He looked over to see her asleep with a calm expression stained on her face.

"Maybe storms aren't so bad after all."


End file.
